


Special training

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: Shiroe ties Akatsuki up in what was originally training but quickly turns into something else.





	Special training

Following a difficult day of training, paperwork and preparations for another one of Marielle's parties, Log Horizon was enjoying the evening off as a guild. Sat on benches and chatting around a campfire with the sun low on the horizon, its dusk sending pleasant orange and pink streaks across the sky, Nyanta had just finished cooking for everyone. There were audible gasps of excitement from everyone when he started laying various curry plates on the table before sitting down himself.

 

"Thank you Nyanta!" Everyone said before quickly digging in.

 

Despite the curry, cool breeze and generally pleasant atmosphere, Akatsuki's mind was completely elsewhere. She had recently compiled, from various books, manuals and instructors, a ninja training course for herself in order to improve her skills and serve her lord. She had persuaded Shiroe (with surprisingly little effort) to help her with her training course every week, making this evening her favourite part of the week. Often it was his too.

 

She already felt some anxiety welling up inside her and her cheeks were briefly dusted with pink as she recalled tonight's part of her syllabus - hostage and escape training. More specifically, escaping from being tied up.

 

"Hey, Akatsuki~"

 

"M-Marielle!" Akatsuki spun around, startled. "S-sorry-"

 

"You alright there? You're usually not that zoned out..." She already saw the mischievous grin creeping up the woman's lips.

 

"Y-yes, just fine thanks... I'm just tired after a day of training," she made up in the hope of Marielle not finding out about her training with Shiroe that evening.

 

"Hmmmm???" The blonde hummed very melodramatically. "Really? And- Hold up." She said, suddenly turning around to where she had sensed Naotsugu arriving with his plate at a nearby table. "I gotta go," she excused herself and jumped at him, violently tackle hugging him with a squealing noise.

 

Akatsuki sighed and silently thanked her luck, noticing Shiroe approaching her from the table. He sat down next to her on the grass not far from the other tables but far enough to have their own private conversation. Becoming increasingly excited and anxious of the evening ahead, Akatsuki cast her eyes down to the ground and started fidgeting.

 

"My lord..." She began, tugging at his sleeve.

 

"What is it?" He asked, instantly turning to face her.

 

"H-have you read through what we're doing this evening?"

 

"Yes, I've been looking over that a few times actually-"

 

"You have?!" Akatsuki asked, shocked and embarrassed at the idea of Shiroe reading her notes on tying up and escapeing said bondage.

 

"I must say I can certainly understand why you'd need a partner to practise this with, at least."

 

Unsure of what to say, Akatsuki nodded, awkwardly turning to face the sunset and soaking in the warmth. After a short while of absent-mindedly listening to Shiroe's breathing pattern and counting birds that flew past, eventually relaxing, Akatsuki felt the man stir behind her as he stood up.

 

"Well, do you want to get started?" He asked, stretching his hand out to her. He was clearly aware that she could stand up in the blink of an eye if she wanted to but she appreciated the gesture as an invitation either way.

 

"Of course, my lord!" She said as she excitedly took his hand and jumped up, the two making their way inside.

 

That mild anticipation Akatsuki had felt while eating had increased tenfold as Shiroe shut the door behind the two of them and they paused. There was an agonising silence as she waited for him to take charge. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before eyeing the door in his study that Akatsuki had never seen the other side of. She was pretty sure no one had ever seen the other side of the door apart from him.

 

She stared, nervously twitching with her shoulders hunched and a blush covering her face as he approached the door and gasped when he pushed it open.

  
  
Daring to peek inside, he saw a fairly plain bedroom with thick wooden walls, a deep purple carpet and decorated only with a large bed, a table next to it and a few wardrobes around the walls, most of them probably filled with parchments and scrolls instead of clothes. Instantly she was hit with Shiroe's familiar scent and cool air from the room.

 

"M-my lord!" She stuttered, staring. "I - I think you may have the wrong idea!" She hissed, bright red as she eyed the bed. She raised her hands half in front of her face but didn't back away.

 

"Eh?" Shiroe responded in confusion after a short pause. "I'm not sure what you mean but people never knock when they barge into my study so I thought it would be best if we did your training somewhere more private."

 

"O - o -oh, oh - oh, of course! Of course..." She stuttered, rooted to the spot, turning redder by the second. "Of course that's what you mean."

 

"Excuse me?" He asked simply, confused at her desperate state of embarrassment.

 

"N-nevermind, I was... Just... Let's just get on with it, okay!?"

 

"Alright..." He answered confusedly, leading her into the room.

 

Everything about the room seemed heavy, solid and safe. Akatsuki had another wave of excitement ripple through her body as Shiroe shut the door behind her, and locked it, feeling as though her exercise had already begun.

 

No one could hear them or intrude. Once they began, she would be totally and completely and her lord's mercy. She couldn't help a shiver going down her spine as she thought that.

 

"Right then," Shiroe said while turning around. "I've gone and picked up all the resources we need for your training. Let's start!"

 

"Y-yes, my lord!"

 

"So, ehm..." He began, finally beginning to show a little embarrassment himself before it quickly disappeared. "Could you sit down please?"

 

"Of course, my lord!" She said perhaps too loudly but she didn't have to worry about it now. Sat cross-legged on the floor, she drilled her eyes into the opposite wall, anxiously awaiting his instructions.

 

"So the first things is simple, just when your hands are tied in front of you... Hold out your arms in front of you." He instructed, and she instantly obeyed. Clearly he'd learned the content she'd written as he'd completed the ties quickly and effectively such that no ordinary person would be able to free themselves of them while unarmed.

 

Shiroe was hardly surprised, though undeniably impressed, when she got out almost instantly with a flash of purple, the rope falling to the ground as if he hadn't tied it at all.

 

Shiroe grinned.

 

"That's not bad," he commented with a chuckle.

 

"Th-thank you my lord, but that was just the easiest one," she continued. Nervous as she might be, she was certainly looking forward to some of the predicaments that would be more difficult to escape from.

 

"Alright. Could you, ehm..." Shiroe frowned, piecing the instructions together. Akatsuki internally grinned, knowing what was coming. "I need you to lay on your front," he instructed, and she did so. She could barely suppress her excited movements as he tied her hands tightly behind her back with her ankles in a hogtie. She waited until he was clearly done, then took a moment to piece together her next movement.

 

Shireo stared as she, once again, escaped in the blink of an eye and the ropes fell to the ground like they weren't ever tied.

 

"Akatsuki, how on earth..." He muttered, chuckling. His genuinely impressed smile made her feel warm.

 

"Come on Shiroe, I could do this with my eyes closed!" She said with a grin, excited to get to the hard bit.

 

After a pause, Shiroe pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned back. Never a good sign.

 

"Alright then, how about you do that then?" He asked, reaching for something in a box on his table.

 

"E-excuse me my lord?" She stared as he pulled out a piece of fabric from the box of 'training gear' he'd bought for her. Undeniably a blindfold. Her heart skipped a beat. That wasn't part of this evening's syllabus. She didn't realise he would use that.

 

"Since you could do this with your eyes closed," Shiroe said while slowly approaching her, setting her nerves on fire with excitement. How much more difficult would it be? There seemed to be something oddly enticing about being blindfolded. "Then you're going to do just that," He finished.

 

She didn't have time to respond before he'd knelt down in front of her and pulled it over her eyes and tied it behind her head, instantly blacking out her whole vision.

 

"M-my lord-"

 

"Is this okay?" He asked after tightening it a tiny bit.

 

"Okay? Yes, of course, it's - it's okay. Thanks." She shakily replied, her other senses heightening dramatically. She knew that happened as some of her other training involved blindfolds but she hadn't considered using it for this training.

 

"Let's continue then," Shiroe said. Akatsuki swore she could hear far more amusement in her voice than moments ago.

 

For a moment nothing happened and Akatsuki could only sit and wait, before she felt his hands gently pick her up and move her to the area next to the bed and she accidentally made an undignified squeaking noise.

 

Shiroe paused. Akatsuki turned bright red, unable to gauge his reaction.

 

"Put your hands behind your back."

 

"Y-yes, sorry my lord." She answered, quickly obliging. She knew that the next part of the syllabus was how to escape when she was tied to something but that didn't stop the raging anticipation as she felt him shuffling her arms about behind her back, around the post at the corner of the bed. Soon they were tied tightly once again, but this time to the bed and with a blindfold over her eyes.

 

"Alright, let's see you do it with your eyes closed," Shiroe said. She couldn't tell how much of it was genuine and how much of it was a challenge but either way, she wanted to take a short moment to appreciate the situation.

 

With the blindfold, she was very aware of Shiroe's and her own breathing, extremely aware of every single time she accidentally brushed her skin against something as it sent a shiver through her body.

 

"Akatsuki?" Shiroe asked after a short while. She sat up straight with a start, realising she'd been sat testing the bonds for quite a long time.

 

Shiroe looked down at the ninja at his feet, tied to the corner of the bed, sat down on the floor and blindfolded. He was fairly sure that Akatsuki would easily be able to get out but still recognised how delicate she seemed at the time.

 

Quietly he knelt down in front of her to get a better look - she was very skinny, her petite frame hunched in embarrassment as her arms were tied behind her back, her legs raised to her chest as if to conceal and protect her self, and her head leaning back against the pole. The red tinge of the skin creeping out from underneath the blindfold gave away how much she was blushing.

 

"Well?" He asked, creeping closer so that he was sat right in front of her. She was quite adorable how she was, and he couldn't help but mess with her a little bit to throw her off and make things harder.

 

 

"S-sorry my lord!" She said but as she took a breath, Shiroe put one of his hands on top of her head and slowly ran it through her hair. She instantly completely froze, every well-defined muscle in her body tensed all of a sudden.

 

"M-my lord?" She asked, trying to look up at him through the blindfold.

 

"What is it Akatsuki? Have you forgotten how to escape this?" He asked with a slight joking edge to his voice without stopping moving his hand around her hair.

 

"N-nno, my lord!" She really wanted to say yes and stay as she was. "I'll do that right now!" She didn't want to quite yet. The rare occasions that Shiroe would show her any physical affection were rewards to her but receiving it while tied up and blindfolded was completely different.

 

She breathed one last hot, shaky breath before she disappeared into purple for a split second, easily getting her hands out of their bondage.

 

"Wow, colour me impressed, Akatsuki! I don't think anyone is ever going to be able to tie you up!" Shiroe said, again with some amusement to his voice.

 

"T-thank you my lord..." She stuttered, upset it was already over.

 

While Shiroe had reached the end of the syllabus she had given him for this evening, he had different plans.

 

"Hey, Akatsuki."

 

"Yes, my lord?"

 

"Would you put your hands behind your back again please?"

 

Akatsuki couldn't help but smile.

 

"Of course, my lord!" After she quickly complied, she felt him again tie her hands behind her back and felt another thrill - but this time it was very different.

 

She gasped when she felt what was holding her hands behind her back was a lot heavier than the rope.

 

"M-my lord, what is this?"

 

Shiroe grinned. He had summoned a powerful binding item that held her arms behind her back until he dispelled it. It could only be broken by strong magic, and he had set up a magic circle in his room that meant only he could use magic here. It simply wasn't possible for Akatsuki to escape.

 

"It's just a little something I'm adding since you seemed to fly through the others so easily. With that, she again felt his hands on her vulnerable body - but this time they fully lifted her up off the ground. She gasped with a start again, hanging limply on Shiroe's shoulder.

 

"My lord!" She shouted, shocked and bright red as she uselessly flailed for a moment, deciding not to waste her efforts here. Blindfolded, she tried to curl up and protect herself when she thought he dropped her, but he'd just placed her on the bed.

 

"M-master Shiroe..." She whispered, even brighter red than before as she lay on her back with her hands cuffed and feeling Shiroe slowly clamber on and sit on the bed next to her.

 

"Go on, escape." He said with amusement.

 

Shiroe watched Akatsuki as at first she did nothing but struggle a little bit, testing the bonds. If he was right, she was enjoying this a lot more than she should be.

 

He looked over her body again, the pale skin on her tiny shoulders visible between her chest armour and armbands she always wore - her soft purple hair splayed messily across the bed and the loose fabric of her breeches on her legs falling low and revealing her hips. Her adorable blush creeping up her cheeks... Shiroe understood there what Henriette's obsession with Akatsuki was.

 

What Henriette would pay to be in Shiroe's position... Shiroe grinned, quickly pushing the thought out of his head. He'd already sold Akatsuki out to her enough times.

 

Shiroe felt his heart start to race faster as he realised how vulnerable she really was then - there was simply no chance of her escaping without him letting her and the blindfold left her without her sense of sight. Likewise, he noticed her back arched strongly with her chest high off the bed and her mouth parted in a picture of arousal, her tired legs slowly starting to move away from her body and fall down to the bed.

 

"I'm waiting, Akatsuki." Shiroe felt slightly bad for leading her on like this but he knew she certainly didn't mind by her reaction.

 

For a while he watched her helplessly struggle against the magical bonds, trying (and being stopped by his magic circle) to use her own magic to escape. He grinned, feeling powerful as her petite frame writhed softly against the bonds, literally blind to anything he did.

 

Her movements, while not harsh or desperate, started to increase in pace as she clearly wanted to know if she could escape. He grinned, watching the spectacle unfold before him, each of her subtle whimpers or effort noises prickling his ears.

 

"You alright Akatsuki? You don't seem to be making much progress." He continued, not in a rude or hurtful way but an amused observation.

 

"S... My..." She whispered, making some attempt at a response before giving up - she had totally lost her composure, still fruitlessly writhing but not clearly trying to find a way to escape.

 

"You're not going to force them off."

 

She gave no vocal response apart from heavy breathing, never giving up her attempt to escape - this was her training after all. Of course she had to expect Shiroe throwing at her what she didn't expect. That said, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to complete this exercise - Shiroe had clearly done something to stop her from using magic, and the blindfold was stopping her from even telling what he had put on her wrists. The fact that they were behind her back threw her off just that little bit more. She was highly distracted by Shiroe's proximity, painfully aware of the fact that he was right next to her but had no idea what he was doing.

 

She took another long, shaky breath and grit her teeth before setting her mind once again to escaping.

 

Unbeknownst to Akatsuki, Shiroe's hand hovered inches away from her face, his heart beating fast. He wanted to stroke her cheek to see how she would react but didn't want to make things awkward with her. Sat cross-legged right next to her still writhing body, he drilled his eyes into the wall to stop them from travelling. Her traditional Japanese garments were hanging very loosely off her and her shoulders and hips were only becoming more revealed as she struggled.

 

"S..." She started stuttering. "Sh..." Hopelessly embarrassed, she couldn't form a sentence or speak her mind.

 

She was clearly still having fun.

 

Finally Shiroe had had enough. After a short breath, he let his hand fall down and ever so gently rest on her cheek.

 

She jerked and made a noise like a squeaky toy before literally freezing solid, immediately rigid as a statue and holding her breath. Shiroe stared for a moment, stroking his fingers down her clenched jaw.

 

"You alright Akatsuki? You're still training, you know."

 

"Y-yes! Sorry my-my lord!" she continued to stutter, only in a higher voice and more shakily this time, resuming her struggle against her cuffs.

 

Grinning, Shiroe placed his other hand on the other side of her head, cupping her face. Again, she froze solid before quickly resuming.

 

As if the blindfold wasn't enough, this too? Akatsuki couldn't process what was happening as she felt her Lord's hands gently cupping her face. Her muscles were getting tired and starting to burn, her wrists sore.

 

"You can stop now," she heard him simply say. She paused, unsure of what he meant as she was still training. "I assure you those are quite impossible to escape from without magic, so you don't have to keep trying to escape now."

 

"M-my lord?" She asked in confusion, trying to slow her heart breathing. With his hands still on her face, she was bright red under the blindfold. Had he just been watching her for fun?

 

She locked up again when a hand slowly moved down her neck and rested on her bare shoulder, sending tingles through her whole body.

 

"My lord... Ho-how long are you going to keep me like this?"

 

"Hmm? I don't know, I'm having fun. It depends on if you really want me to let you out." He said in a slow, smooth voice that she wasn't used to, only making her heart beat faster.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You seem to be having enough fun as you are," Shiroe chuckled. She could sense that he'd just readjusted his glasses like he always did.

 

"Shiroe..." She gasped as she felt his other hand on her hip, becoming aware of how chaotic her clothing had become during her attempt to escape.

 

"Am I wrong?" He asked with amusement and an undertone of concern.

 

Akatsuki didn't answer for a short while, her cheeks only burning more and more.

 

"N-no..." She finally admitted. "You're not wrong my lord..." She heard Shiroe chuckle again. "B-but this is hardly training, is it my lord?"

 

"Not exactly, but we're allowed to have some fun too, right?" He asked.

 

Akatsuki was about to agree before she felt him shift his body on top of her, moving his hands back up to cup her face, causing her to make a noise half way between a squeak and a giggle again.

 

"M-my lord-I-"

 

She was cut off as she felt his mouth against hers, catching her lips in a soft kiss. Once again she froze as she felt his warm breath in her mouth, one of his arms sneaking around behind her neck to cradle their heads together. Her eyes were wide in disbelief under the blindfold.

 

She arched her back against the bed, bringing her body closer to his as her thoughts came out of the clouds and back into her head - Shiroe was kissing her. It was her first kiss. Shiroe was giving her her first kiss.

 

Eventually she joined in, parting her lips slightly more and softly moaning against him. She felt his hand move up from her face to the back of her head. She couldn't deny that many times before, she'd wanted to move her arms up and down his body like he was with her and huffed in frustration when she felt her wrists firmly locked in place.

 

She had no idea what was going on and had no choice (and no objections) but to take the experience as it came, a hand here or there, his tongue invading her mouth, her breathlessness - she felt a knee gently press between her legs and made a noise half way between a moan and a gasp into his mouth suddenly but he didn't stop.

 

Eventually calming down and trying her best to relax, Akatsuki continued to softly moan as his knee gently moved back and forth before the two finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

 

The two stayed as they were in a comfortable silence as they recovered from their breathlessness, the sounds of their breaths floating loudly through the air.

 

"My... Lord..." She eventually managed to whisper, her whole face bright red up to her ears. She was still cuffed and blindfolded, desperate as she was to see and touch. The teasing was unbearable.

 

"I..." Shiroe said began awkwardly, also not knowing what to say. "Was... Was that okay?" He asked worriedly. She was tied up and he hadn't asked beforehand-

 

"It was awesome, my lord," she answered with a wide grin. She heard a sigh of relief from Shiroe as he sat back up and she immediately missed the feeling of his weight on top of her.

 

"Aren't you glad we're in here and not in my study this time?"

 

As if on cue and as Shiroe had said earlier, the door to his study burst open without a knock. They both froze.

 

"Ayyy, Shiroe? Akatsuki?" Naotsugu asked loudly. "The others are looking for you, you've been here for a while." His footsteps approached the locked door. "I know you're in there Shiroe-"

 

Akatsuki had never felt or heard Shiroe move so quickly - in a split second he'd moved from sitting by her side to stood by the door.

 

"Yes, I must have dozed off," he said in a completely calm voice. "Sorry, I didn't realise it had been this long. Akatsuki left a while ago actually."

 

"Alright, don't worry about it, we were just worried because it's not like you to doze off like that!" Holding her breath, Akatsuki internally sighed in relief that he believed Shiroe as she heard his footsteps leaving the room.

 

After a short pause, she felt his hands on her face and screwed her eyes shut as the blindfold came off, slowly adjusting to the light. Finally, Shiroe clicked his fingers and her wrist binding disappeared. She sighed, blinking to wake her eyes up and rolling her stiff shoulders for a moment.

 

"You alright Akatsuki?" He asked as she stood up shakily.

 

Instead of answering she turned to him on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again on the lips. She stayed like that for a moment, gladly feeling how the muscles on his back tensed and how his face suddenly turned red before breaking apart.

 

"I'm more than alright," she answered with an uncharacteristic giggle, punching him on the shoulder. "Stop apologising!"

 

"So, next week's training..." Shiroe furrowed his brows.

 

"I think we can have a combination of training and fun," She whispered in his ear before disappearing into a streak of purple.

 

Shiroe grinned, making sure to smooth out his clothes before making his way downstairs.


End file.
